Super Spleef
:"Spleef" redirects here. Super Spleef, also simply known as Spleef, is an Arcade minigame released to Mineplex on August 16th, 2013. It is represented as an Iron Shovel in the Statistics Menu. Currently, Super Spleef is only playable at Mixed Arcade or at Mineplex Player Servers. Each game of Super Spleef can accommodate up to 16 players each, with a minimum of eight required to start the game. Summary There is only one team: the yellow Players team. Just like any spleef game, the goal is to drop all of your opponents off of the map into the void/water/lava. However, this game has a few twists, in which there are several kits players can use to give them an edge in the battlefield. Maps Super Spleef - Euphoria1.png|"Euphoria" Top View by Spu_ Super Spleef - Euphoria2.png|"Euphoria" Side View by Spu_ Super Spleef - Flower Forest.png|"Flower Forest" by Gafloff Super Spleef - Forgotten Temple.png|"Forgotten Temple" by Chiss Super Spleef - Medieval Island.png|"Medieval Island" by ForeignWaffle Super Spleef - Ship Wreck.png|"Ship Wreck" by fission0101 Super Spleef - Tibbles Island.png|"Tibbles Island" by Chiss Super Spleef - Volcanic Mineshaft.png|"Volcanic Mineshaft" by RandallRL Super Spleef - Wood Plaza.png|"Wood Plaza" by turzmobine File:2015-06-23_17.14.28.png|"Forgotten Temple" by Chiss (1) File:2015-06-23_17.14.30.png|"Forgotten Temple" by Chiss (2) File:2015-06-23_17.14.31.png|"Forgotten Temple" by Chiss (3) File:Super Spleef - Mini Primal2.png|"Mini Primal" by AxeHam and Pyxll_ File:Super Spleef - ClockWork.png|"ClockWork" by Picksoul (1) File:Super Spleef - ClockWork2.png|"ClockWork" by Picksoul (2) File:Super Spleef - ClockWork3.png|"ClockWork" by Picksoul (3) File:Super Spleef - ClockWork4.png|"ClockWork" by Picksoul (4) File:Super Spleef - Color Factory.png|"Color Factory" by Ichar Part 1 File:Super Spleef - Color Factory2.png|"Color Factory" by Ichar Part 2 File:Super Spleef - Color Factory3.png|"Color Factory" by Ichar Part 3 File:Super Spleef - Color Factory4.png|"Color Factory" by Ichar Part 4 File:Super Spleef - Storm Plains.png|"Storm Plains" by Wolfii Part 1 File:Super Spleef - Storm Plains2.png|"Storm Plains" by Wolfii Part 2 File:Super Spleef - Storm Plains3.png|"Storm Plains" by Wolfii Part 3 File:Super Spleef - Meteor Shower.png|"Meteor Shower" by SirFlamed69 Part 1 File:Super Spleef - Meteor Shower2.png|"Meteor Shower" by SirFlamed69 Part 2 File:Super Spleef - Meteor Shower3.png|"Meteor Shower" by SirFlamed69 Part 3 File:Super Spleef - Meteor Shower4.png|"Meteor Shower" by SirFlamed69 Part 4 File:Super Spleef - Pond.png|"Pond" by Widster, MrDoomHaven, Saxumous, and LAPD Part 1 File:Super Spleef - Pond2.png|"Pond" by Widster, MrDoomHaven, Saxumous, and LAPD Part 2 File:Super Spleef - Pond3.png|"Pond" by Widster, MrDoomHaven, Saxumous, and LAPD Part 3 File:Super Spleef - Pond4.png|"Pond" by Widster, MrDoomHaven, Saxumous, and LAPD Part 4 File:Super Spleef - Pond5.png|"Pond" by Widster, MrDoomHaven, Saxumous, and LAPD Part 5 File:Super Spleef - Pond6.png|"Pond" by Widster, MrDoomHaven, Saxumous, and LAPD Part 6 File:Super Spleef - Factory Recall.png|"Factory Recall" by Mineplex Build Team Part 1 File:Super Spleef - Factory Recall2.png|"Factory Recall" by Mineplex Build Team Part 2 File:Super Spleef - Factory Recall3.png|"Factory Recall" by Mineplex Build Team Part 3 File:Super Spleef - Jungle Pass.png|"Jungle Pass" by Beta_Havoc Part 1 File:Super Spleef - Jungle Pass2.png|"Jungle Pass" by Beta_Havoc Part 2 File:Super Spleef - Jungle Pass3.png|"Jungle Pass" by Beta_Havoc Part 3 Tao - Dutty.png|"Tao" by Dutty Mushroom Cottage - Dutty (1).png|"Mushroom Cottage" by Dutty (1) Mushroom Cottage - Dutty (2).png|"Mushroom Cottage" by Dutty (2) Mushroom Cottage - Dutty (3).png|"Mushroom Cottage" by Dutty (3) SleighRide - ReindeerClark (1).png|"SleighRide" by ReindeerClark (1) SleighRide - ReindeerClark (2).png|"SleighRide" by ReindeerClark (2) SleighRide - ReindeerClark (3).png|"SleighRide" by ReindeerClark (3) Blossom - AxeHam.png|"Blossom" by AxeHam Kits Achievements Gem Rewards History February 3rd, 2018 - 2-3-2018 Map Update * January 13th, 2018 - Builder Map Update (1/3) * * November 30th, 2017 - [http://www.mineplex.com/home/m/14896499/article/4584542 Cake Wars 1.1 & Arcade Map Release] * May 4th, 2017 - Update Details * April 6th, 2017 - Update Details * March 4th, 2017 - March Map Update * January 5th, 2017 - Update Details * December 2nd, 2016 - Winter is here! * November 17th, 2016 - Update Details * August 4th, 2016 - August Map Update * July 7th, 2016 - Update Details * June 2nd, 2016 - June Map Update * July 3rd, 2015 - Map Update * February 15th, 2015 - 5th Generation * October 17th, 2014 - Halloween * October 3rd, 2014 - Friends, Ranks, Maps * August 26th, 2014 - Update Details * August 16th, 2013 - Update Details (The Explosive Update) *